


Sprains and Strains

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Baten Kaitos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during disk two in limbo between Anuenue quests, but that doesn't really matter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sprains and Strains

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during disk two in limbo between Anuenue quests, but that doesn't really matter.

When Milliarde trips over a tree root and ends up with a nasty sprain, no one is more upset than her. It's just, it happens in such a _stupid_ way, at a _stupid_ time. She's just dealt the finishing blow to the last dancing plant creature -- a Diamond Drop -- and taunted Guillo about her prowess.

"Let's see you beat that," she goads him over her shoulder as she prances onward.

And then she trips, ends up flat on her face, and her ankle hurts _almost_ as much as her pride.

"Well," Guillo says from behind her felled form. He -- she? It? -- sounds like he's holding back barely repressed laughter. "I don't think I could do something quite so stupid, so, you win, Milliarde."

"Milly!" Sagi exclaims, and as she struggles to regain some of her posture (and dignity) he rushes to her side. "Are you all right? That looked like it hurt."

"Owww," is all she manages in reply. With Sagi's help, she pushes herself into a kneeling position, and promptly yelps in pain. It _hurts_, so sharply and so much that she wants to scream.

"What?" Sagi demands, looking her over. "What is it?"

"It _hurts_!"

"_What_ does?" Even Guillo now sounds grudingly concerned.

"My ankle, dingbat! What do you think I tripped with?!"

Sagi hasilty aids her in repositioning herself, settling Milliarde onto her bottom. Then he shifts over to inspect. "Looks pretty bad, actually. You sprained it good."

"Use a potion," she orders. "Hell, why does it hurt so much?"

Sagi shrugs, shuffling through their deck for a healing magnus. "Probably just how it happened. You were caught off-guard, weren't expecting it. You know."

"No, I don't know," Milliarde snaps. "When the hell do you _plan_ on spraining your ankle?"

"Use the Hot Spring magnus," Guillo suggests snidely. "Then we'll have some peace and quiet."

"Guillo," Sagi says warningly. "Here, Milly," he pulls out a mid-potion card and summons it. "Maybe this will help."

The chilly, tingling feeling that accompanies the drops of the potion helps numb the pain, but doesn't cure her completely. "Better," she says. "But not a hundred percent."

"Can you walk?" Sagi stands and offers her a hand up.

"If not," Guillo assures her, "we can leave you here. We don't mind."

"You shut up!" Milliarde snaps, shakily getting to her feet with Sagi's assistance. "Sagi, it looks like I can walk, but not too well." She takes a couple of difficult steps. "Once the potion kicks in, I should be all right."

"Take it easy," Sagi cautions. "Let's get you back to Komo Mai to rest for a bit."

"You can stay there while we continue to the Celestial Tree," Guillo adds.

Milliarde sticks her tongue out at him. "Some sympathy over here?" She glances back at Sagi, apologetic. "I'm sorry. I don't like being trouble -- actually, I _hate_ it. This is such a ridiculously stupid thing to happen."

"Don't be sorry, we all trip up sometimes -- ah," Sagi rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "sorry, pun not intended."

***

Sagi insists that he and Guillo use their old deck. At Milly's petulant expression, Sagi reasons, "Milly, you're hurt. We don't want you fighting right now."

"_You_ don't want her fighting right now," Guillo corrects, folding his arms and tossing his head. "Personally, if she's still yammering in my ear, at the very least she can make herself useful."

Sagi winces, and then shoots a pointed look at Guillo. "Could you two stop for five minutes?"

"I'm not yammering," Milly defends herself. "I thought you might be interested in hearing about the history of Holoholo Jungle, but apparently not!"

"I am," Sagi pipes up. "Come on, Milly, tell us more."

Guillo's response is an obvious sigh. Milly ignores it.

***

For once, Guillo is not vocal about his annoyance. In fact, Sagi is proud to say that his childhood friend has been standing quiet and patient by the magnus shop for quite some time now. Milly, whose ankle is already doing much better, is sitting on the edge of the pond with her feet in the water, relaxing.

Sagi returns from buying Milly some coconut milk, pleased to find his friends precisely as he left them, and even more relieved to discover that they haven't killed one another.

"Thanks, Sagi," Milly says, accepting the milk with a smile.

"No problem. Let me know when you feel better." He pats her on the shoulder. "Be right back."

"Checking on your dingbat?" she muses good-naturedly.

Sagi nods, and makes his way over to Guillo, who is studying his nails. His friend looks up at Sagi's approach. "So? Is the wench appeased?"

Sagi rolls his eyes, but can tell that Guillo is mostly kidding. "What do you have against Milly, anyway? I really wish you two would just get along."

Guillo hesitates. "There's just something funny about her," he finally admits.

Sagi isn't convinced, but before he can press his friend for more information, Milly yells that she is ready.

"... Well," Sagi says, "at least try to get along better?"

"Maybe," Guillo concedes. "For you."


End file.
